Fearful
by Seddielover945
Summary: Set in early season three, my take on the Peddie break up, and make up. Better then it sounds. Oneshot. Lots of fluff.


"So how was break? The America trip, where did you go, did you and Eddie bond like superglue?"

* * *

Patricia sighed softly and buried her face in her hands, why did Joy ever have to bring up the summer? They had been at Anubis for three days, and she already kept glancing at Eddie every five seconds.

"What are you doing up?" She knew that it was him. His accent was thick, and she Camden out his shape in the darkened of the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," She told Eddie, but she didn't look at him. He didn't move, neither did she.

"Yacker," Eddie whispered. "Can you at least tell me why?" Patricia knew what Eddie meant, why did they break up... It was at least three in the morning, if not later.

"Eddie," Her voice trailed off, she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him. She started to move to go out of the room, but Eddie gripped her arm.

"Let go," Patricia slightly hissed and tried to yank her arm away.

"Not until you tell me why we broke up, why you broke up with me. Why you left me standing in that airport alone as I watched you go," His voice rose as he spoke, and the grip on her arm stayed. "Come on Patricia just tell me!" He was yelling by then. The house had started to gather in thcommon room and dinning area. Joy, Mara, KT, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, even Trudy had gathered too. Victor's feet stomped down thstar stairs.

"All of you back to your rooms this instant! We shall discuss your punishment tomorrow morning!" Eddie didn't move to look, he didn't move to go back to his room, Patricia didn't either. "Did you hear me! Willamson, Miller to your rooms!" The rest of the house made their way, and Fabian glanced at Eddie, but his roommate did not budge.

Eddie looked into her green eyes, they flickered away from his, and back to him. Victor was really going to kill them the next morning. She looked at the old caretaker, his nose was flaring red, and then she looked to Trudy. From the look in the housemother's eyes she understood. She really truely did. She understood.

"Let me get this out first," Eddie said, his voice was softer the next time and Victor didn't speak, no one spoke. His eyes looked back at Patricia. "Look what ever the reason was, it doesn't matter, okay," He reached out to touch his fingers to hers. His voice rose a bit a he spoke again, the whole house watched them. They saw them. "I'm so in love with you Yacker, and I don't want to loose you again, I can't loose you again."

Patricia broke out a smug smile. Their fingers became interwined.

"Eddie," She whispered again. Her eyes looked to Joy then back to Eddie.

"Please say something, don't leave me hanging again," Eddie pleaded.

"I can't," Patricia whispered, kissed his cheek, and disappeared out the front door of Anubis House. Trudy looked at Eddie and nodded, she whispered a small go. The caretaker was about to budge in, but Trudy shushed him and waved Eddie out the door to run after Patricia. He grasped his leather jacket in his hands and ran out the door.

He pulled it over his shoulder's as the cold air hit in the face. He spotted her shape in the darkness, her arms were wrapped around her shoulders. He walked swiftly behind the redhead, which caused her to turn around.

"What'd you follow me?" She turned around as she shivered in her short sleeve shirt.

"I needed to come and make sure that you were alright, what happened in there?" Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My fear took over," Patricia whispered as she shivered.

"What?" He questioned as he ran a hand through his chesnut hair. "What do you mean?" She sighed softly.

"That day, that day in the airport I was so scared Eddie, After you told me that you loved me that day,"

"Yacker," He whispered as he took a step closer to her. "When I told you that I loved you, I meant it, and when I told you that Nina may be the chosen one, but that you are my Chosen One I meant that too," She grinned, and he pressed his lips to her's. "Man it feels like its been forever since I've done that."

"Because it has," Patricia smiled a bit.

"There's really no need to be scared Yacker, I got you,"

"Okay,"She shivered again, and Eddie wrapped his jacket around her. They laced their hands together, and started their way back to the house.

"Eddie wait," Patricia said, which caused him to stop walking. "I love you too,"


End file.
